When Midgets Attack
by Jackie-Obie
Summary: The Midgets have been up to no good. So un-good that it is Evil. Rated PG for violence, but it's pretty odd. A little weirdness in your life does good, no?
1. A Vile Beginning

I don't own Animal Crossing or any of its characters...or whatever. Chapter One: A Vile Beginning  
  
Two girls named Rio and Goldie were on the bus, coming home from school. They couldn't wait to get home, because they wouldn't have to go to school for 4 days! Then Butch and Bones, who sat next to them, started flirting with them.  
Old news, they did it every day. SO annoying. Well Butch and Bones's bus stop came, so they left. As two 9th grade guys were walking out, they said "Bye guys!!!" to the girls for absolutely no apparent reason. Rio and Goldie hadn't even seen them before, so they yelled, "BYE GIIIRRLSS!!!" to tease them.  
So, they got off at their stop. They walked toward their houses (they were neighbors), when they saw that same group of guys across the street. Once again they yelled "HI GIRLS!!!!" Then a highly offensive thing occurred, which I can't really write here. It has to do.... with a Moon. Yes, a Moon. Thasalimgonsay. Yeeeeeup. So, because of these Highly Offensive Happenings, they ran home horrified.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Rio called Goldie asking if she could go rollerblading. She agreed. So they went outside and starting talking about these happenings. They were just going casually... then they decided to bug Bones, a guy on the bus. (They knew where he lived :) and stuff. They saw his brother, Lucky, and sister, Maddie, playing. They asked him where Bones was, and they told him he was sleeping. "Sleeping? 'sleeping' my BUTT!!!" Goldie yelled. Obviously she didn't believe them. Well, the girls kept on going, blah blah blah for about a half and hour. Then. the two felt an Odd Presence.  
  
If you thought that was Vile, then stay tuned for Chapter 2!!!! 


	2. The Invasion

I don't own Animal Crossing or any of its characters...or whatever. Chapter Two: The Invasion  
  
As they were skating along, Rio saw some little kids playing in the street. Awww, they're so cute! she thought. Goldie saw them too. She didn't trust little kids.  
  
*flashback*  
  
About a month ago, Goldie's and Rio's "boundaries" were expanded, and they were allowed to roller-skate or bike pretty much wherever they wanted. So they went to Bones's house. They just hung out on the street for a while saying to each other, "YOU ring the doorbell!!!'" Then they noticed that the door to his backyard was wide open.  
After ten minutes, they finally decided that they should both peek in. Then.... Bones's little brother, Lucky, came running out screaming bloody murder with a rake!!!!!!! He tried to whack them with it, but they ran. Er skated. FAST.  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Rio remembered this too. They cautiously skated by them. Then she noticed... One of the little guys was Lucky, the guy that had ambushed them before!  
She told Katie, terrified. Lucky saw them and started hollering something similar to a war cry. Then he began chucking mudballs. Goldie and Rio skated for their LIFE!!! 


	3. The Recruit

I don't own Animal Crossing or any of its characters...or whatever. Chapter Three: The Recruit  
  
The girls, after escaping several mudballs, were miraculously clean. Rio said they should go home, because her mom would get mad if she was dirty. Goldie agreed; they went home as fast as those wheels would let them. Then they watched a few movies, and went to sleep, as a half-sleepover.  
  
Meanwhile, the midgets plotted their next attack. "The Tall Ones have gone home. I can't believe none of you hippocrates hit them! Fools!" Lucky hissed.  
"Who should we get next?" one of the midgets replied sulkily.  
"Oh I know," Lucky piped. "We shall get..."  
  
The next morning, the girls went skating. (Hey man, it's a hobby) They went by Butch's house. They didn't see anyone, and were too shy to ring the doorbell.  
So, they just stood outside talking. Inside the house, Butch heard mumbling. "Now what the heck could that be?" he said to himself. He decided to go outside and check. The moment Goldie and Rio heard the door open, they ran. Er skated. Whatever... Butch watched them run. "Girls..."  
  
The next afternoon, Butch was terribly bored. He decided to call Bones up; they were best friends. Both of them decided to take a walk around the neighborhood, and see what was going on. It never was anything, but hey, they might see those girls again and poke them.  
After a couple of hours, they decided to go home. It was getting dark, and their parents might get mad at them. Besides, they were getting bored. They had a few more streets to go.  
  
As Butch and Bones were walking, they heard some kids playing. Bones saw his little brother screwing around with some friends. "Hey Lucky," he yelled, "we're going home."  
  
"No." Lucky replied bluntly.  
  
"Come on, Mom will be mad." Bones demanded.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Lucky..." Bones approached his brother, about to take him by the arm and drag him.  
  
"ATTACK!" Lucky cried. The other little children circled the two. He bit his brother on the arm. That sure left a mark. Butch jumped in front of his best friend.  
  
"Shoo little flies." Butch said calmly. The midgets got closer and closer. Suddenly, they all leaped on him. All of them at once bit him in various places. "BONES! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!" he screamed at the top of his lungs. A few of the midgets ran after him. But Bones's adrenaline was flowing like Niagara Falls. He barely managed to escape. He was safe...  
  
Back at the biting site, Butch tried to get away. He ached all over, and there were just too many midgets! Eventually his body simply gave out. He lay on the floor, helpless. They circled around him again. There was no escape. Then everything got bigger. Or was he just becoming smaller...? 


End file.
